George Lopez Holiday Weekend
by Sharkbite138
Summary: warning incest


Carmen Lopez was sitting on the couch watching TV in her school outfit she just got home and didn't feel like getting changed.

Just then her brother Max walks in he looks over at his sister and imedeatly gets a boner and he puts his hand in his poket to cover it

Carmen looks over to see Max hide his erection

"Hi Max how was school" asked Carmen with a grin

"Good I got to go upstairs to do some homework so don't disturb me" says Max as he hurries upstairs

This could be fun thought Carmen

Max was in his room the teachers gave out no homework because it was Memorial Day weekend so he layed in his bed and thought about what he could do to his sister

"What are you thinking" Max says to himself "That's incest shes your sister you cant think about her like that" but the more he thought about the more he wanted her. He pulled out his 8 inch dick and started stroking it.

Carmen hears moaning coming from Maxes room and goes to the door to investigate and sees Max stroking his dick

"Oh Carmen suck my dick fuck suck it" Max moaned

Carmen thought Oh my god hes jaking of to me as she starts getting wet down in her pussy

She then has a idea come to mind she goes to her room and slams her door startiling Max he puts his junk away and looks out the door he figured Carmen went in her room to change so he goes to the peephole in his room to watch

He sees Carmen unbuttoning her top and throwing it in her hamper then with her pants then bra and panties so she stands their complaetly naked for Maxes view. Max starts to stroke himself again while watching his naked sister. She then walk to the closet wear the peepholes located and turns on the closet light and she then accidently nocks over something behind then turns around and bends down to pick it up giving Max the perfect view of her ass and pussy. Then Max thought she saw her look back and wink at him just then he blew a giant load onto the wall.

Carmen gets dressed and goes down stairs the phone then rings. She answers and her father tells her him and their mother are going to be away on vacation for the weekend and grandma Benny was going to watch them. Just then Benny came in.

"I cant watch you guys this weekend I have a drunk Cuban in the car taking me to his place for the weekend heres the money your dad gave me to feed you two for the weekend" says Benny as she hurries back to the cab

This is perfect thought Carmen to herself

"Max come down here for a second" yells Carmen

Max comes down the stairs

"Mom and dad are gone for the weekend and grandma cant watch us so its just the two of us for the next three days and I just ordered a pizza it should be here in about 20 minutes" says Carmen

"OK" says Max

20 minutes later the pizza arrives and they go into the living room to watch TV as they eat

"OH lets watch this" Carmen says as Max sits at the oppiste end of the couch

"What do I smell bad why are you sitting so far away" says Carmen

Max then sits next tohis sister and relizes their watching a porno

They finish eating and they watch the rest of the adult film. Carmen then sits on her brothers lap and starts moving her ass on his boner. She then stares at him

"You know I saw you jack off earlier" Carmen said with a seductive smile

"I uhh" Max says

"And did you like the I gave you through your peephole" said Carmen

"Yes" crokes Max

"I was kinda hoping youd fuck their and then but nows fine" said Carmen she whispered into Maxs ear

Carmen then starts to kiss Max then forces her tounge into his mouth as their making out the moans from the TV cant be haerd by the to as they both undress Max lyes Carmen down on the couch and gets on top of her. He puts the head of his dick at the entrence of her waiting pussy. Max then feels something he looks at his sister confused.

"Keep pushing Max it goes away after a girl first has sex" says Carmen

He then pushes through her hymen he looks down and sees blood and then looks up to see her crying

"Oh my god im sorry Carmen" says Max as he starts to withdraw

"No Max its ok its supposed to hurt at first it get starts to become pleasure after a little bit" says Carmen

Max then starts to slowly thrust in and out of his no longer virgin pussy

"Oh fuck" grunts Max

"Its better now Max now fuck me like a wild animal" moans Carmen

Max then quickens his pace and they start to fuck like animals

"OHH FUCK MAAAXX FUCK MEEE FUUUCK MEEE" yells Carmen

"OH SHIT CARMEN OH YOUR SO TIGHT" yells Max

Max then puts her legs on his sholders so he can go deeper

"OHHH SHIT MAX HEAR I CUM" yells Carmen

Max new littie about sex but he has learned some from sex ed and he knew cum ment she was having a orgasm

Carmens juices then spray all over Maxs cock

"OH shit im gonna cum soon" said Max ashe starts to pull out

Carmen pushes him back in with her legs

"Oh no your cuming in me I don't give a shit about the risk just reales your seed into me" says Carmen

Max then unloads the largest load he ever blew into her

"Fuck that was amazing" Carmen said while panting

"Yeah and we have the whole weekend to fuck to" said a excited Max

"I love you Max" said Carmen as she cuddled up with Max

"Love you to" said Max

They both fell to sleep and had a fun incest weekend and a month later Carmen found out she is pregnet with twins


End file.
